


The Reason Is You (Roseo’s Story)

by Sal_k



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Demonio Strada - Freeform, Fanfic, Gen, Hoobastank - Freeform, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, Roseo Diamante - Freeform, Rosso Granato - Freeform, Team K - Freeform, the reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal_k/pseuds/Sal_k
Summary: This is my Fanfic focused on Roseo’s lifeNone of this is official.His life seems so interesting according to his official Info.So I decided to write this story.
Kudos: 1





	The Reason Is You (Roseo’s Story)

It’s about 10PM and all the members are in the living room.  
It’s the first night and Rosso is already extremely annoyed by Roseo who talks nonstop to him since literally hours.

Azzurro, Nero, Marrone and Azubel enjoy their card game and Bianco is eating again.  
Pardo is watching TV with Amaranto, Verdio and Indigo.  
Giallo putted his hair rollers into his hair and got into a deep conversation with Rattimo and Grigio.

Demonio and Violette were staring bored at the others.

As the time passed Rosso wanted to go to sleep, but Roseo wouldn’t let him.  
As Rosso entered his room Roseo was following him too.  
He just wouldn’t leave Rosso alone.  
As soon as Rosso entered his bed Roseo joined him.  
He cursed at Roseo and told him to leave immediately.

Bianco fell asleep in the living room and nobody took him to his bedroom.  
Nero and Marrone fell there asleep too but Azubel took them to their bedrooms.  
Azzurro keeps taking pictures of Bianco while he’s asleep.

Rattimo went to sleep early for his beauty sleep.  
Violette and Grigio called their parents again before going to bed to check if they’re alright.  
Demonio fell asleep right away after entering his bed. He sleeps like a baby when he’s tired.

Verdio was still awake with Giallo and Indigo.  
Amaranto and Pardo were in Amaranto’s bed watching vines till late night.

Our first soccer practice went pretty good.   
We got to know each other better, and it did so good to me.  
I forgot about all the problems I had in my life.  
I finally could play real soccer!  
And it already looked like me and Rosso will become best friends.

Days passed like ours, weeks like days.  
It was time we were ready to fly to Liocott and get our place in the FFI.

Liocott, the famous island for soccer, a dream to all soccer fans, and finally we were here!

Our dormitory wasn’t far away from the one of Orpheus.  
I shared again a room with Rosso. 

‘Will we succeed beating them and reaching the top?’  
‘What will happen if we fail?’

The day was near, it was time to get serious and give our best.  
Everyday I got more closer to Rosso.  
He might seem emotionless, but he showed me the right way for me. I even quit smoking.  
He made me happy, he made me feel good, like a real human.  
I decided for once not to hang around with those bastards I used to hang out with. Now I have Rosso.

We all prepared ourselves to go to Orpheus’ training field. We were all covered up.  
Mr. K managed to kick Orpheus out of their field.   
After that we could finally practice serious.

The next day came so fast.  
This match will decide our future.  
I tried to be as serious as possible not to give any soft vibes from me.  
Rosso of course was already professional in it.

As soon as the whistle broke the silence, it was all about winning for us.  
The first half went better than expected.  
But the second not so good.  
I lost my energy and had problems with defending.  
I saw everyone leaking energy.  
I noticed that Demonio started to see less. Everyone stopped for a while.  
While the members of Japan’s team talked to Demonio, we all opened our eyes.  
Fighting our past full of bad luck with this, isn’t the right way.  
Demonio took off his cape and glasses, and gave us a command to play freely and with love.

The time passed and the final whistle appeared.

Yes, we lost, but it’s not the end.  
The total opposite. It’s a whole new beginning!

We decided to go back home to Italy after the finals. Since we’re here, we don’t want to leave so early.

At night I talked to Rosso.  
He asked me for my favorite song.  
I thought for a while and answered him,   
“The Reason by Hoobastank”  
-“I think I never heard it before.”

I reached out my headphones and played the song on my phone, “It pretty much describes my life....the lyrics go like:

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you...”


End file.
